Links daughter
by Zaios
Summary: this is my first story i wrote in 2002. but besides that it probably is bad compared to my stories now please enjoy


Legend of Zelda Links daughter One day at Lon Lon Ranch Link came to see Malon and his new born child. "Malon what is it"Link asked in excitement. "we got a daughter"Malon replied haply. "May I see her"? link asked "well yea Link she's your daughter as well as mine I just went through the pain" malon said. Link smiled as he went in the back room. " Oh hi Talon" Link said. Talon turned around while holding a baby. "aw Link do you want to hold your daughter "? Talon asked as he held the baby out. Link smiled as he took his daughter in his arms then Malon came in the back. " ok it's time for her to be fed " malon said as she took her daughter from link the she began to bottle feed the baby. "So Malon what is her name sence I'm her father I should know" Link said Malon smiled as she replied "Flower her name is Flower". Link smiled as he kissed malon on the cheek then he kissed Flower on the forhead then he rushed out and rode back to his house. Saria was waiting for him as soon as he got back to his house. "So is it a boy or a girl" Saria Asked. Link smiled "a girl " Link replied. Saria smiled "what is her name "? "Flower" Link replied. Saria smiled I like that name" she said. The next day Link rode back to Lon Lon ranch. "Hi Link Malon and Flower are in there " Ingo said as he pointed to the the milk storage house. Link smiled as he walked to the milk storage house. " Oh Link hi" Malon said as she stacked milk bottles up. Link smiled as he walked up to Malon and gave her a hug. " oh Link it is time for our daughter to be fed here take this bottle to and give it to her she is asleep in that little patch of hay" Malon said as she pointed to a small patch of hay that held a baby .So Link went over and fed the baby . about 5 min. later Malon was done stacking milk bottles. "Well better be getting home" Link said. Malon followed him out but when Link was about to mount Epona a dark cloud seemed to engulf the ranch. "why hello Link" a familiar voice said. "Ganondorf is that you "? Link shouted. "Yes do you remember what I said when you and that bitch Zelda and the sages seald me in that dark world"? Ganondorf said. "Yes ..........when I get out I will exterminate your decedents" Link said above a whisper. "yes you remember well I found out Zelda had some children so I will go an kill them." Then the cloud up lifted and went in the direction where Hyrule stands. Link was shocked then he turned to Malon she sighed as she clutched their daughter to her chest. "Malon ......." Link was cut off. " Link the only way we can protect our daughter is that she never knew you're her father don't tell her, don't let her call you dad or anything like that you can always come and visit but she must never know you're her father that's the only way to protect her" Malon said as she began to cry. Link sighed and agreed to it then he got on Epona and rode to hyrule. 6 years later............ Hi link can you please help me with something" Flower said as Link came into the ranch. Link smiled as he went to aid his daughter. " You know link I began to wonder who my father is I mean I never knew do you know who he might be"? Flower asked. A nervase feeling broke over link he wanted to tell her he was her father but he knew what would happen to her. "I don't ....... I don't know" Link choked out. "yeesh Link you don't have to studer if I did not know better I would say you're my father" Flower said as they walked to the stables. "No! No! I'm not" link snapped in a nervase way. Flower just smiled. "Can you grab that hulter for me please Link" Flower asked as she pointed to the blue hulter in the upper right hand corner. Link smiled as he grabed the hulter. "Great thanks Link" Flower said as she ran out to corral. Link followed her out. "Now the tough stuff" Flower moaned. "What" link asked. "Stars" Flower said as she pointed to a brown stallion. Link eyes widen as the horse galloped up and kicked the gate which dented it. Mr. Ingo's makes me do this" Flower sighed. Link looked at her. " Remember that black eye I had a month ago"? Link nodded . and I told you that I fell down and hit my eye on a rock" Link nodded . " well Link that was a half truth well what truly happened was that I told Mr. Ingo's That I could'nt get the horse so he punched me in my eye which sent me down to the ground" Flower said. Link stared at her then he looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Ingo's he glared and walked over to him and slamed him up against the house wall. "Link what the hell is this" Mr. Ingo's said in panick. "Well I just so happens my daughter just told he how she got that black eye if you ever! hurt my daughter again I will kill you" Link snapped angrily then he walked back over to Flower. "What did you do" she said. "I just had a little talk with him" Link replied. Flower smiled "oh Link there is mom if you want to talk to her" Flower said as pointed to Malon. Link smiled then he walked up to Malon then they began to talk. "Flower do you want to stay at Link's house for tonight?" Malon asked. Flower nodded as her eyes brightened .Then she walked up to link and took the ocarina of time out of his pouchand began to play Ginger's song. Then a sorrel mare with a white-blond mane and tail with a white blaze down her face came up, Flower mounted her horse. "ok Link lets go" Flower said anxiously. "Well don't you want to say goodbye to your mom" Link said. "Yes by mom see you tomorrow" Flower said. Malon smiled "goodbye see you tomorrow as well" she replied. So Link and Flower rode off to his house Saria was waiting in Links house when they came in. "Oh Link this must be your daughter Flower" saria said as they walked in. Link went pale then he stared at Flower. She was staring at him with her mouth hung open then she managed to choke out "Link you're my father"?! Link feeling like he should not lie to his daughter nodded. She smiled and wrapped him in a hug. "I always thought you where my dad" Flower whispered. "Yes I am you father but your mother better not know" Link said. " Why? Did you break up?" Flower asked. "No we are still in love," Link said. "So why can't I call you dad? "Flower asked. "Saria can you please leave" Link asked. Saria nodded and walked out the door. "Ganondorf will kill you if he finds out I'm your father" Link said. "oh Ganondorf oh I have to attend to his horse but he is mean though I wasn't afraid of him till he pulled out his long sword and threatened to kill me mom had to save me from that one though" Flower said. Links mouth dropped " he.....he....." Link stopped and turned away. Flower sighed. "I'm sorry I brought that up dad" Flower said. Link turned toward her " flower I may be your father but you can not call me dad or anything like that" Link said quietly. The six year old girl began to cry. "Its ok dad oh I mean Link I'm just going threw a crappie time" Flower replied. Link gave his daughter a hug the little girl smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "Do you want something to eat"? Link asked. "Sure" Flower replied as she wiped the tears off her cheeks with the hem of her dress. So Link pulled two apples out of his pouch and handed one to Flower. The next day Flower awoken to see her dad getting things ready for a quest. "good morning "Flower said as she stretched. " Good morning" Link replied as he sheathed the master sword and got his gauntlets ready. what are you doing"? Flower asked. "getting ready for a quest you see I have to stop Ganon from destroying Hyrule" Link replied. Flower nodded then she looked over to the kokiri sword leaning on the wall. She dicided to ask Link if she could use it so she went over and took the kokiri sword and walked over to Link. "um.... Link can I use this please" Flower asked as she showed him the sword. "do you know how to use a sword"? Link asked. "yes" Flower replied. lets see" link replied. So Link and Flower went out in the middle of kokiri forest and began to fight. To Links surprise Flower was abell to dodge all his attakes and she managed to hit him blood was running out of links wound on his arm. "ok lets stop before we kill each other and I have to say I'm proud of you" Link said as he clutched his wound. " oh Link your hurt here" Flower said as she pulled some daisy petals out of her pocket and a vile of tree sap. Then she walked up to Link and applied the daisy petals and tree sap on his wound. "thank you" link said. Flower smiled "now may I use the kokiri sword"? "yes you can" Link replied. After link was done getting his things ready he rode up to Lon Lon ranch with his daughter. "good bye daddy" Flower whispered in his ear. Link gave Flower a small kiss on her cheek then he got on Epona and told Flower to tell Malon he still loved her then he rode off to Hyrule. Link entered the tower of Ganons castle. "well Link I always expected that little girl oh whats her name aw yes Flower was your daughter because she always looked like you ...... hell she is a spinning image of you and you know what I'm going to do to her' ganon said as Link stood in the middle of the tower. Links face turned a slight red " you will not kill my child" Link snapped angrily. " just watch me" Ganon said as he disappeared. Link ran out of Ganons castle and got on Epona and had her gallope as fast as she could to lon lon ranch. meanwhile At lon lon ranch Flower was helping her mother feed the chickens when Ganondorf appeared. Flower get out here"! Ganondorf yelled as Flower walked out of the barn followed by her mother. Flower walked up to ganon without fear till Ganondorf unsheathed his long sword and was about to strike when Malon ran in front of her daughter. " no Gannon you will not hurt my child"Malon said. That's what Link said" Ganon barked. Then Ganondorf concealed Malon in a pick crystal. " now where were we aw yes" Ganon said as he rased his sword above his head. Then Flower pulled out the kokiri sword and slashed Ganons leg. "you bitch"! Ganon yelled. Then they began to fight but it only lasted 5 minuets because ganon was abell to stab Flower in her gut Flower fell to the ground. "stupid girl" Ganon laughed as he disappeared along with Malon who was still locked in the pick crystal. Then Link entered the ranch and hoped off Epona and ran to his dieing daughter. "daddy.....is.....is...th......that..... you......you"? Flower studdered just above a whisper. "yes it's me" Link replied/ "Da...daddy...Gan...Ganondor...dorf.... came.... an...and...to.... took.... mommy...with...him" Flower stammered just above a whispered. Tears builded up in Links eyes as he watched his daughter take her last breath. Flower' Link whispered. Tears fell from Links eyes as he began to whisper " I'm here Flower.........Daddy's here just as it should've been". Then he gave his daughter a hug and picked her up and carried her to Zeldas castle. "my lady there is a man to see you" a guard said as he bowed to queen Zelda. " hmm send him in" Zelda ordered. The guard bowed and letin Link in. "Link what the hell" Zelda said as Link came in with tear stained cheeks and his tunic covered in blood while he clutched his dead daughter to his chest. " Zelda can you please watch my daughter" Link asked quietly as he dropped his daughter in Zelda's lap. " Link she's dead what will I do with her "? Zelda asked. Link flashed Zelda an angry stare. " ok! Ok! I will but what are you going to do?" Zelda asked. " I'm going to kill Ganon and save Malon" Link replied angrily. Zelda sighted " good luck oh and thank you for saving my son and daughter" Zelda whispered. Link nodded and ran out of the castle. As soon as Link got into Ganon's castle he saw Malon in the pick crystal. " my love" Link said as he touched the crystal that held malon in it. " well Link I didn't expect you to come this early" a voice said. " Ganondorf! You took my life from me!" Link screamed. " well now you know how I feel" the voice said. Then Link was teleported to a room. " do you want to dance"? the voice said. " yes I'm willing to fight" Link yelled. " good......" the voice replied. Then ganondorf appeared " well shale we fight"? "yes!" Link snapped angrily. " well ok" then Ganondorf made a dark ball and threw it at Link. But Link just repelled it it hit Ganon in the face which rendered him helpless and just by luck link was able to hit Ganons heart which killed him instantly. Then Link ran down stairs to see that the crystal melted which freed Malon. Link where are we"? malon asked. " never mind that we must get out of here" Link said as he pulled her arm. Then by luck they both got out in time. " is he truly dead"? Malon asked. " no" Link replied. Then Ganon sprung out of the dabree. Malon hid behind Link. Ganon laughed then he created a wall of fire. Link went at Ganon with the master sword but then the sword was knocked out of Links hand. Then a flash of light appeared, inside was Links and Malons daughter in adult form. " hi mommy hi daddy" Flower said. " I have something for you dad" Flower unsheathed the Sages sword. Then she threw it from the heavens Link it up and began to look it over. " This is called the Sages sword it has the same purpose as the mater sword except it is more powerful and if it gets knocked out of your hand just whistle and it will come back to you" Flower explained. Link smiled. " ok now I will give you the power of the tri-force" Flower said as she formed a gold ball and threw it at Link. A light flashed as Link become a god. " Flower look out!" Malon screamed. But it was to late then , to Malons surprise Ganon was being electrocuted. Ganon released Flower from his death grasp. " are.....you.....pure"!? Ganon asked as he clutched his hand. " yes I'm sinless" Flower replied. " so....so.....no wonder why I cant touch you your to pure" Ganon said. " yep but goodbye I must return to the spirit world" Flower said as she disappeared . " well no more distractions" Ganon said as he was about to hit link. But to his surprise Link over powered him by strength . " you have the strength of a god" Ganon smirked. " yes I do" Link replied . " well that doesn't matter" Ganon said. Then ganon rased his massive hand ready to strike when he triped over his feet and fell down to the ground. Link had only one chance so he ran up on Ganon and swung the sages sword , the blade amputated Ganons tail. Ganon let out a hellish scream. Then he died. " is it over" malon asked as a tear fell from her eye. " yes it is " Link said as he hugged malon tightly. Then the ground began to shake then before Links and Malons eyes two massive hands which grabbed Ganons dead body and pulled him down to hell. That night Zelda invited everyone to come to Links and Malons daughters cremation. Link and Malon hugged each other tightly as they watched their daughter burn. " Link, Malon we dicided after the cremation we will give you your daughters ashes to cherish for all time" Darunia said. They nodded and began to tear. The End 


End file.
